In order for a mobile device to be able to use network resources of a wireless access network for communication, the mobile device may perform various operations including initial network entry, radio configuration, registration and allocation of network resources. These operations are performed by accessing the base-station and exchanging various management messages. The base station may also exchange management messages with other network components to establish the appropriate services. Unfortunately, the network-entry process takes a considerable amount of time that may reach several seconds or more. After network entry, a mobile device may disconnect from the network (e.g., for power conservation or another reason) or may be disconnected from the network (e.g., due to radio-link failure). The lengthy network entry process may need to be performed again for network reentry.
Another issue with mobile devices is power consumption. Because mobile devices are equipped with a limited amount of battery power, it may be important to provide efficient power management mechanisms in mobile broadband networks such as mobile WiMAX and 3GPP LTE networks that enable always on connectivity.
Thus there are general needs for mobile devices and methods that help reduce the amount of time it takes for a mobile device to re-enter a network after disconnecting or being disconnected from the network. There are general needs for mobile devices and methods that help reduce the amount of time it takes for a mobile device to re-enter a network after being in a power savings state. There are general needs for network devices and methods that help reduce power consumption in mobile devices. There are general needs for mobile devices and methods that help reduce the amount of network resources allocated to mobile devices.